Tony's Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tony has a life outside work that nobody knows about. What will they think when they find out? Will they be happy or angry at him? Warning lots of children with medical conditions
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tony was a man of huge and exciting life. He was born in 1960. It all started when he was 10 and his mother died and left him her fortune of $16,978,281,376 Billon dollars. That was when his father disowned him. He was a drunk and an abuser anyway so Tony was happy to go to a Military School. That's when he met his future wife Suzanne Meadows they started dating when they were both 15. Suzanne wanted to go into the Navy and serve her Country. Tony supported her decision.

But when she turned 17 she found out she was pregnant with their first child so it put their plans on hold. They married in a civil ceremony. Her parents disowning her because she was pregnant. Tony supported her he always wanted to be a father. So he bought a small apartment with three rooms.

In time after her 18th birthday she gave birth to a boy named Damion Jacob DiNozzo in 1978. After 4 months Tony decided after the birth to stay home with Damion and let Suzanne go into the Navy. He went to Collage and but his son in day care.

Three months after Suzanne left she sent him a letter saying she was pregnant again. Just 3 months along she would say in the Navy to she was 6 months pregnant then she would take 6 months off. She had already done the training. In all went according to plan and when Tony was 19 he had another son named Harvey Thomas DiNozzo in 1979. Suzanne loved her boys. She showed them that even if she was away in the Navy.

In 1980 Suzanne had twins named Jasper Anthony DiNozzo and Annabeth Suzanne DiNozzo. After the birth of their 4th child Tony bought a house. He paid for a nanny to look after his kids as he received Police training.

In 1982 Suzanne gave birth to a daughter named Lilianna Joy DiNozzo. She fit in well with her other 4 siblings.

Suzanne took a leave from the Navy. And Tony supported them with money. In 1983 Suzanne gave birth to Daniel Dave DiNozzo their 6th child. They both wanted a big loving family

In 1984 they adopted an abused baby named Stephan Kyle. He was the perfect baby for the family.

In 1985 Suzanne gave birth to a baby girl named Zaria Nala DiNozzo. She was a beauty baby her siblings loved her very much.

In 1986 Suzanne gave birth to twins Adannaya Joan DiNozzo and Riley Adam DiNozzo. After they were born Suzanne went back to the Navy. She only did 6 months at a time.

In 1988 she gave birth to Justin Valliant DiNozzo. That's when she got her orders to go to Afghanistan. Tony told his wife to be careful and to keep in touch. Their 11 children waved goodbye as she left for her first tour.

In 1989 Tony adopted a boy who had seen his mother's murder named George Maxwell.

In late 1989 Suzanne came home from her first tour and the next year gave birth to Opal Mystic DiNozzo.

Before Suzanne left for another tour of Afghanistan she gave birth to Garion Jet DiNozzo. She shed tears as she watched her family way her goodbye as she again went to war.

In the coming years Suzanne had more children and adopted a few more. They didn't mind helping children because it wasn't their faults. They made sure all their children knew they loved them. When Suzanne was in Iraq or Afghanistan she always video called her family on the computer. They were always eager to see her. They adopted two Arabic children on that was born in 1989 and 1991 named Afzul Amjad DiNozzo and Haniyah Hanaa DiNozzo their parents were killed in explosions in Afghanistan. Suzanne adopted them and sent them to her husband in the USA were he too adopted them to give them a family. By 2000 Tony had been in the Police Force for a long time he changed stations every two years and made Detective in 1996. He had been a cop in New York, Chicago, Peoria, Philadelphia and Baltimore.

Even looking after all of his children Tony found time to study and got his Masters in Arts from Indiana State Criminology, Double Major in Physical Education, Masters in Psychology, Degree in Photography & Music. He also had studied the languages Arabic and Spanish he already knew Italian.

In 1999 Tony found a girl who had been in witness protection and had been abused. The Marshall's wanted somewhere safe for her to call her home so Tony applied with the approval of his wife. The girls name was Kelly Shannon Gibbs now known as Kelly Amelia DiNozzo.

In 2000 he joined NCIS and became a Federal Agent he met Kelly's father Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But Tony couldn't tell him about Kelly because it was not safe. So he kept his whole life a secret.

In 2001 Kate Todd found out his secret and told him her own she had two children off her own. The father didn't want them. They agreed to keep each others secrets. When Kate died in 2004 Tony took her two children in they fit right in with his huge family. And he had a son the same age as Kate's young daughter. And had another adopted son. His wife joked they liked taking in strays. But they loved them all.

With the last few children born and adopted into the family Suzanne went on her 6th tour of duty in Iraq and Afghanistan.

Tony hired two nanny's for his children while he was at work. He was a father to 41 adopted and his own children. He was also a Grandfather to 16 children and one on the way.

It was 2005 and only the Director Jenny Sheppard knew about his children for many reasons she was the only one to know. Gibbs left then came back like nothing happened. Tony had felt betrayed he didn't even get a 'Good Job DiNozzo' from him and Gibbs didn't ask him to return. The other members of the team where thrilled to have him back. They didn't follow his orders very well so he didn't trust them with the knowledge of his children. He thought about telling Ducky and Abby but they were too distracted by Gibbs. Tony told the Director when his youngest daughter was born that he wanted time off and she asked why that's when he introduced her to his huge family. The family that lived with him some had moved out and had good careers. They started calling her Auntie Jenny.

Tony had his hands full but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved all his children and his wife very much. At this time Tony and Suzanne had been married 27 years. Tony was now 45 but looked to be in his 30's he was lucky no one knew when he was born and he found that good. But he was getting old. He stayed fit by jogging every morning.

Tomorrow he started working on the room he was adding to the already big house. The house was on the Navy Base. But the team still didn't know. His daughter-in-law lived on base too. Because she was married to Tony's son Jasper who was a Corporal Gunny in the Navy and was in Iraq.

The best part of a big family was there was always someone around to help out when needed. And Director Jenny Sheppard stopped by twice a week to visit her nieces and nephews because they found out a year ago she was his Aunt through his mother's side. She was family.

No one guessed this was Tony's life. They all thought he played with woman, was a frat boy and very unreliable which was very untrue. Tony wondered if they would ever figure it out. Only time would tell…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of Tony DiNozzo**

* * *

Tony got up at 6am it was Spring Break and all the kids were home. That made for a noise house hold. Tony locks the door and jogs with one of their dogs Trusty. He does some more jogging before heading home by 7.30 and taking a shower before starting breakfast. The kitchen had two stoves both new, microwave, fridge, dish washer, cupboards, a ten slice toaster.

Kids were getting up and teenagers and others were sleeping in. He started cooking that quickly got most the kids up. At 9. The 4 kids that were in Collage were home for spring break.

While breakfast was cooking he went into Ethan's room where he was hooked up to a CPAP. Ethan was 14 and was adopted by Tony and Suzanne. Tony gently shakes him awake.

"Time to get up", Tony says handing Ethan his blue glasses as he takes the machine off

"Thanks Dad. I'll be down in a minute", Ethan says with a yawn

Tony leaves and goes to Kristin's room. She was 12 and had Cerebral Palsy.

"Wake up sweetheart", Tony says kissing Kristin's forehead

Tony helps Kristin into her clothes for today then puts her in her electronic wheelchair.

"Thank you", Kristin says

"You're welcome. Remember we have pool therapy today", Tony says wheeling her out to the dinning room table

Kristin nods

"Hi Dad do you need help?" Farah asks from her wheelchair

Farah was Arabic. She was 11 years old and was caught in a bomb explosion. She lost the use of her legs. Suzanne sent her here to be loved and safe. Farah learnt English quickly. But still spoke Arabic sometimes. Suzanne also sent home another at the same time Bahiyya she was couldn't speak

"You can set the table", Tony replies smiling, "And get Kim up"

Kim was 10 years old and had Autism.

"Will do Dad", Farah says

"I will help", Bliss says

Bliss was 12 years old and was adopted by Tony. She was Anaphylaxic to Peanuts, Pollen, Oranges, and Sea Food and some Medicine. They had to be careful with her. She also had Hip Dysplasia.

Sarah got up she was also 12 and was adopted she had a medical condition called Neuronal Intestinal Dysplasia or NID it affected her bowel she had a bag on her stomach that she popped into. She changed it a couple of times a day with Tony's or one of the older children's help.

"Sarah can you get Nephthys, Carlotta and Shimmer up?" Tony asks

"Sure Dad", Sarah says running off

"Alexzander can you pick up the pancakes", Tony calls

Alexzander was 13 years old and was adopted. He had, had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia. Lucky they found a bone marrow match. But that was after Tony and Suzanne adopted him after his parents couldn't deal with the cancer. He was diagnosed cancer free 6 months ago. He was now enjoying his life.

"Alessandra can you get the jug of Juice", Tony instructs

Alessandra was 13 years old and was Tony and Suzanne's daughter she had a twin brother named Alessandro who had Diabetes: Type 1.

"Sure Dad", Alessandra says

"I will get a jug of milk", Alazne says coming in

Alazne was 13 and was adopted. He had Epilepsy so none wanted him but Tony and Suzanne they didn't mind talking on kids with medical conditions.

"I will get a jug of water", Haniyah says

Haniyah was 14 and was adopted from Afghanistan.

"Someone grab the plates of toast", Tony calls

"I will do it Dad", Peter says

Peter was 10 and was Tony and Suzanne's son. He had a bad case of Asthma which he had to take inhalers for.

"Good boy", Tony says smiling

"I got Issabella up", Opal says carrying the one-year-old and putting her in her high chair

"I got Aurora and Conner up", Garion says lifting the twin 2 ½ year-olds in their chair

Benjamin who was 8 was leading Russ to the table. Russ was adopted and was blind and used a cane and had a guide dog. Daniyah runs into the dining room she was 6 and was adopted from Afghanistan. Samantha and Jason also come in Samantha was 5 and Jason 3. They were Kate's children who Tony took in. Jamie also comes in with Logan. They were both 5. Logan was adopted he had been abused in his previous home. Tony always used a gentle voice with the abused and Arabic children. Carlotta comes in looking around she was 9 and was deaf. Shimmer was 11 and had Down Syndrome. Nephthys was 5 and blind, she was adopted. Hamza was 15 and Arabic and lost his left arm in a bomb explosion.

'Morning', Carlotta signs

'Morning Sweetheart. Sit down and let's eat', Tony signs back putting the bacon and eggs on the table

"Where are Afzul, Justin, Zaria, Adannaya, Layla, George and Riley?" Jamie asks

"Probably still in bed", Opal replies to her brother

"Ok everyone tuck in. Then help me clean up and you can do your own thing. It is a holiday after all", Tony says sitting down at the head of the table

Tony eats his own breakfast while feeding Issa and Kristin. Everyone was talking about what they were going to so today.

"Daddy could Nephthys, Logan and I go to Bart's? And maybe sleep over" Jamie asks

Bart was their friend who lived across the street. Bart's father was in Afghanistan.

"I will ask Marie and see if she says yes", Tony promises

Half way through breakfast Afzul, Justin, Zaria, Adannaya, Layla, Riley and George come down. Justin was 17. Afzul was 16 and was adopted from Iraq. Adannaya was 19. Layla was 20, Zaria was 20, Riley and George were 19. Once breakfast was done everyone helps clean up that's how things got down around this house. They all worked together.

Once the dishes were done Tony goes to the phone with Nephthys, Jamie and Logan following him.

"Hello Reese House", a female says

"Hello Marie its Tony. Nephthys, Logan and Jamie want to sleep over tonight is that alright", Tony says

"Hi Tony yes that is alright. Bart would love them to stay the night. Bring them over around 3. We know how much Bart likes Nephthys", Marie replies

"Yeh we do. Enjoy your day", Tony says hanging up

"Is it a yes Daddy?" Logan asks

"It is. Pack your stuff we are going over at 3", Tony replies smiling

The boys quickly run upstairs. Tony leads a blind Nephthys to her bedroom and asked Bliss to help her pack for the sleep over.

Tony grabs the laundry basket and starts to pick up the laundry in the 18 used rooms. He heard the piano going and stops at the music room. He sees Russ playing the piano. He couldn't see but he could hear really well. He loved playing.

"Good work buddy. I am going to do the laundry", Tony says

"Ok Daddy", Russ says concentrating on the Piano

Tony goes down to the basement were the 5 washing machines and dryers were as well as the weapons room. He starts all the clothes off when his phone rings he groans seeing McGee's name flashing.

"Probie what do you want?" Tony asks getting out of the Basement

"You forgot your paperwork. Gibbs is pissed", McGee says, "He says get in here now"

"I am on holiday. I am not coming in tell that to Boss. I am on holiday for 3 weeks and this is how it's going to stay", Tony says snapping the phone shut

He goes and finds Kristen and changers her into her swim suit. He then spends the next 40 minutes doing excises with Kristen in the pool. She loved the pool. Tony dry's her off and puts her back in her wheelchair.

"Dad you promised me driving lessons", Afzul says meeting Tony in the living room

"We will go now. George!" Tony calls

"Yeh Dad?" George says from the 1st floor

"Look after everyone George and I will be back in an hour and a half", Tony says walking to the front door with Afzul

"What car are we taking?" Afzul asks

"Not my Mustang, Van or Justin's Camry. We are taking your mothers Camry", Tony says getting the keys of the hook

Tony spends the next 90 minutes teaching Afzul to drive he was getting there he would be ready for his test soon. They got back and it was Lunch time.

"I feed everyone Dad", Opal says as they walk in

"Good girl. Anything left over for us?" Tony asks

"Yes 4 chicken and cheese sandwiches", Opal replies

"Thanks", Tony says

Once Tony was down he gives Issabella her bottle before putting her down for her nap. Aurora, Conner, Jason, Bahiyya were down for naps too. Tony puts the washing on the line and starts mopping the wooden floors in the Kitchen and Dining Room. Kids were playing in the living room so he didn't vacuum.

By 2.00 he had done most of the cleaning and went to help Ethan with his Guitar playing. They worked on it for 30 minutes. Ethan was really good at the Guitar. He was actually writing his own songs which Tony inspired. Ethan's music teacher says he has great talent. Ethan played a lot of guitar he wanted to do it professionally. A company had heard one of his songs and produced it with Tony's permission but under a fake name. All the money Ethan made went towards his collage in a few years. So Ethan played really hard. Tony had just bought him a new red guitar. His birthday was last week and that was his present. He loved his new guitar

At 2.30 Tony helped Nephthys, Logan and Jamie pack for their sleep over. He made sure they had clothes their sleeping bags, toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Can we go now Daddy?" Jamie asks

"Sure. Come on", Tony says

They reach the street.

"Hold my hands", Tony says to Logan and Jamie, "Neph I will take your right hand. Jamie and Logan hold my other hand"

They all grab his hands and Tony crosses the street with them and takes them to the Reese's door and knocks.

"How are you doing Tony?" Marie asks

"Good thank you. Yourself?" Tony asks

"I am good thanks", Marie replies

"Jamie, Logan, Nephthys", a young boy says running to them

"Bart", they both boys say

"Hi Bart", Nephthys says smiling

"See you Daddy", Jamie says hugging his father

"See you Daddy", Logan says quietly

"See you Daddy", Nephthys says reaching for her father she couldn't see

Tony gently hugs them.

"If you need me just ring ok. I won't be mad", Tony says to his scared son

"Ok Daddy", Logan says

"Let's go and play", Bart says taking Nephthys hand and leads the other two in

"Look after them", Tony says to Marie

"I will see you tomorrow. I will keep them to the afternoon so don't worry", Marie says smiling

"You don't have too", Tony replies

"Bart loves playing with them. They are well behaved so don't worry", Marie says

"Thank you. See you tomorrow", Tony says leaving the house and going back to his own

"Dad can you help me?" Farah calls

"What do you need?" Tony says coming into the disabled bathroom

"Can you run the water in the bath for me?" Farah asks

"Sure. Do you want bubbles?" Tony asks kneeling down and starting the water

"Yes", Farah says smiling her adopted father knew her well

Tony but the bubble stuff in the water as he was running the bath his phone rings.

"DiNozzo", Tony says answering it

"DiNozzo get your arse into the Bullpen", Gibbs barks

"I am on holiday as I have already said. Take it up with the Director", Tony says shutting the phone

Tony checks the water and it was perfect.

"Done. Do you want me to get your socks off?" Tony asks

"Yes please", Farah says

Tony picks up her feet and take of the socks and helps her out of the skirt she was wearing.

"Done. Do you need help getting in?" Tony asks

"No I can lift myself in. Thanks for the help Dad", Farah says smiling

"You're welcome. Press the button if you need me", Tony says getting up and heading out of the bathroom

Tony walks about picking up misplaced things. Bahiyya, Daniyah, Samantha, Jason, Conner and Aurora were watching the Lion King on the DVD player. Carlotta came from her room up to Tony.

'What can I do for you sweetie?' Tony signs

'Can you colour with me?' Carlotta asks

'Sure. We can colour', Tony signs and speaks

"Can I colour too?" Samantha asks looking up from the movie

'Me too', Bahiyya signs

"Come on you can join us", Tony says sitting at the table and colouring with the three girls

20 minutes later the deep goes off for the bathroom. Tony gets up and goes to the disabled bathroom and knocks.

"Can I come in?" Tony asks

"Please Daddy", Farah says

Tony could tell she was crying. Tony goes in to find her naked on the bathroom floor. He kneels down to her level.

"What happened sweetheart?" Tony asks wiping her tears

"I fell", Farah replies

"Are you hurt?" Tony asks concerned

"My wrist hurts. I don't think anything else is because I can't feel below my waist", Farah says

"Let's get you dressed and I will look at that wrist", Tony says gently drying her off and putting on her clean clothes and looking for injuries.

There were bruises coming up on her legs and bottom.

Tony gently puts her top on and lifts her into her wheelchair and takes her out to the living room.

"Let me look at your wrist", Tony says gently

Farah holds out her wrist. Tony gently looks at it and doesn't think it was broken just bruised.

"It is just bruised sweetheart. I will get you an ibuprofen", Tony says going to the medicine room

They needed a medicine room after all the kids they had and all the medical conditions and broken bones his children had.

"Here is the ibuprofen", Tony says handing her a pill and water

"Thank you Daddy", Farah says

"Anytime sweetheart. Now I must go to the Supermarket will you be able to stay here with the others?" Tony asks

"I will be fine Daddy you go", Farah says

"Garion, and Haniyah are you coming with me?" Tony asks

"Coming Dad", they both say

"Zaria, Adannaya, Riley and George you're in charge. Watch everyone", Tony says

"We will Dad", Zaria says

Tony gets in the van with Garion and Haniyah and drives to the supermarket. They each grab a cart. It takes them an hour to finish they ended up with $551 Dollars' worth of food. Tony knew he didn't have time to make dinner today so on his cell he called up a pizza order for everyone on his way home.

He puts the groceries in the room with everything. It also had 4 freeze's and 4 fridges. Shelves for all the food. Once he was done he grabs Issa's bottle and baby food and feeds her while he waits for the pizza's. Once she was finished he puts her in her bouncer as the doorbell rings.

"How much?" Tony asks the pizza guy

"$140", the man says

"Here you go", Tony says giving the man ten dollars tip, "Thanks"

"Enjoy", the guy says handing over the pizza boxes

"Pizza's here!" Tony calls on the com

Children pile into the dining room to find their favourite pizza. Tony didn't order pizza often he preferred to make meals for his family. But today had been hectic.

"How's your wrist?" Tony asks Farah as he feeds Kirsten

"Feeling better thanks Daddy", Farah replies

"Tell us how you met my mother again", Samantha Todd says

So he did tell them the story and some small stories of the team. He had promised himself to keep Kate's memory alive.

'Look what we made', Bahiyya signs passing him a picture she was drawing with Carlotta and Samantha

"What is it?" Tony asks already knowing

"It's the family. Our big family", Samantha says pointing to everyone telling him who was who

"This is going straight on the wall", Tony says

He puts the picture on the living room wall and Carlotta, Bahiyya and Samantha smile brightly

"Ok time to talk to Mummy", Tony says booting up the huge computer screen and settling Issabella on his lap

Suzanne comes on the screen smiling.

"Hi my darlings", she says

"Mummy" "Mum" "Mama" "Ma" "Mamma" "Aunt Suzanne"

"Did you have a good day with Daddy?" Suzanne asks

"Yes. He coloured with us", Samantha says

"What was the picture?" Suzanne asks

'Family', Bahiyya signs

"I can't wait to see that picture. All your pictures", Suzanne says and signs

"I fell today when getting out of the bath with the bars", Farah says

"Are you alright?" Suzanne asks concerned

"Bruised wrist but that is all", Farah replies

"Mummy, Daddy said I did good at the piano today", Russ says

"You will have to play for me when I get home", Suzanne says smiling, "Where are Nephthys, Jamie and Logan?"

"At a sleep over", Tony replies to his wife

"Have you all behaved for Daddy?" Suzanne asks

"Yes", the kids chorus

"Daniyah are you still having night terrors? How is your OCD?" Suzanne asks

Daniyah nods, "I am coping Mummy with medication"

"Don't worry Daddy will chance the bad guys away", Suzanne says smiling at her husband

"I will do that. No one will ever harm my children", Tony says firmly

"Have you Alazne had an Epileptic fit lately?" Suzanne asks

"One last week at school. But I am fine now", Alazne assures her

"How is your Sleep Apnoea Ethan?" Suzanne asks

"Good. The Machine is helping. I played Guitar today. Dad played with me. I think I have just finished a new song. I am still twigging it. But soon it will be finished", Ethan replies

"Have you had any rashes lately? How's your hips?" Suzanne asks Bliss

"Some Hay Fever because it is Spring. Dad got me antihistamines 4 different types. I have my Epipen's on me at all times. Dad is taking me to the doctor next week for new ones. Otherwise my hips are fine", Bliss replies

"You be careful. Make sure you tell your father if you feel funny", Suzanne says

"I will", Bliss promises

"How are you coping with your ADHD Ben?" Suzanne asks

"I am fine Mummy. Daddy gives me my medication", Benjamin says

"How is your Diabetes Alessandro?" Suzanne asks

"Good. I am taking my injections", Alessandro replies

"Good boy. Make sure you don't miss one", Suzanne says sternly

"Dad won't let me", Alessandro replies, "I can handle it"

"How are you Kristen?" Suzanne asks

"Good Mummy. Daddy did swimming with me", Kristen says

"That was very nice of him. How are you Shimmer?" Suzanne asks

"Good Mummy", Shimmer replies

"How is your Kidney, Zaria?" Suzanne asks

Zaria had Kidney failure when she was 14 and was on dialysis for 5 years before she got a transplant she was now 20 and in collage.

"Good. I am taking my anti-rejecting pills and other medication. Collage is good. I have loads of work", Zaria says

"I am taking my anti-rejecting pills too", Layla says

"Your heart ok?" Suzanne asks

"Yes. I just had a doctor's appointment my heart is functioning fine", Layla replies

Layla had chronic heart failure when she was 12 and was abandon by her parents when they found out. Tony met her at a hospital and decided to take her in. 4 years later she finally got her heart transplant.

"Great. I am really pleased with all of you. Tony I love you, I love you all", Suzanne says

"We love you too Mama", Conner says

"I have to go. Be good", Suzanne says

"We will", Garion promises

"Be safe", Tony says to his wife

"I will. Love you all", Suzanne says as the screen goes black

It was now 8pm.

"Ok. Bahiyya, Jason, Conner, Aurora, Issa in bed now. Samantha you too. Daniyah, Russ, Benjamin you have to 8.30. Carlotta, Peter, Farah, Sarah, Kimberly, Shimmer you have to 9.00. Alexzander, Alessandra, Alessandro, Alazne, Haniyah, Hamza, Garion, Ethan you have to 9.30. Opal, Afzul you have to 10.00. The rest can stay up to you want to go to bed", Tony instructs picking up Issabella

He puts Issabella in her crib and Aurora in her bed. They were on the 2nd floor. He then puts Jason and Conner to bed they shared a room on the second floor.

At the appointed times the kids and teens go to bed. Samantha and Daniyah share a room on the second floor. Benjamin, Russ share a room on the second floor, Nephthys, and Bahiyya share a room on the second floor. Justin, and Afzul share a room on the first floor. Garion and Ethan share a room on the first floor, Opal, Haniyah share a room on the first floor. Alazne and Alessandra share a room on the first floor. Hamza and Peter shared a room on the second floor. George and Riley share a room on the first floor. Adannaya and Layla share a room on the first floor. Bliss and Carlotta share a room on the ground floor and Farah and Sarah share a room on the ground floor. Kristen and Kimberly share a ground floor room. Tony's room was on the 2nd floor. There were 3 more rooms on the second floor, 3 more rooms on the first, and 2 more room on the ground floor.

Tony was folding and ironing the clothes and putting them in piles while watching the TV. When he hears Daniyah scream. Tony rushes up the stairs and into her shared room.

"Dani wake up sweetheart. You're safe", Tony says softly

Daniyah wakes up and starts crying and sobbing. Tony holds Dani tightly and rocks her back and forth.

"Shh you're safe. She here in the US with me", Tony says softly, "We forgot to turn your night light on didn't we"

Dani nods starting to calm down. Tony begins murmuring a Italian lullaby. This settles Dani down and back to sleep. Tony tucks her in and kisses her forehead.

Then leaving the room. Tony was bet he was tried. So he decided to check on everyone and the dogs. Lock up and go to bed. He checked outside he thought he saw a shadow across the road but it just disappeared. Tony shakes his head he was just tired. He was on a Navy Base. So things didn't happen often. So he let it be and locked up and turned of all the lights and went to his bed not knowing tomorrow was going to change everything…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Nephthys, Logan and Jamie were sleeping in Bart's room. It was now morning. They got up and went downstairs it was a mess downstairs and Bart's mother Marie on the floor covered in blood. Bart rushes to his mother trying to wake her up. Jamie goes to the phone and dials 911. While holding Nephthys hand she couldn't see what was going on.

"What's your emergency?" the operator asks

"My friends mum has been hurt during the night while we were asleep. We need an Ambulance and NCIS because we on a Navy Base", Jamie says

Logan was sticking close to his brother he was very scared.

"Where on the Navy base are you?" the operator asks

Jamie gives the address then hangs up and goes over to Bart's mother. He does what his Dad taught him and checked for a pulse. There was one there, it was weak but there.

"Grab some towels and place it on the wound to stop the bleeding", Jamie instructs Logan

"Is Mummy going to be alright?" Bart asks his best friend

"I don't know. Help is coming", Jamie says

* * *

_NCIS_

* * *

"We have an attack on a wife of a servicing Marine. Grab your gear", Gibbs barks to Ziva and McGee

"Where boss?" McGee asks

"On the Navy Bass. Apparently a boy called it in", Gibbs says getting in the truck

They drive to the Navy Base as they were driving Gibbs phone goes off. He listens for a minute before hanging up.

"The wife is named Marie Reese. She is in critical condition on way to the hospital. Officers are holding the three boys and one girl at the house", Gibbs says

They soon pull up at the house and get out.

"Grab your camera's. Let's see what we have", Gibbs says as they go in

There were three MPs on seen.

"Where are the boys and girl?" Gibbs asks

"On the couch. Only one gave us his name. It is Bart Reese son of the victim. The boy with the dark brown hair saved the woman's life stopped the bleeding and called 911", the MP says

Gibbs sees the three boys on the couch. One had dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes, one with light brown hair and brown eyes and the other brown hair and blue eyes. The girl had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes

"Hello I am Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS it stands for…", Gibbs didn't get a chance to finish

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service", the boy with dark brown hair says and girl say

"That's correct. How did you both hear about us?" Gibbs asks curiously

"Before I answer let me see your badge", the boy with dark hair says

Gibbs hands it is badge and watch the little boy examine it for a minute before nodding.

"It is Special Agent Gibbs his badge is not a fake", the boy says to the girl and one boy handing the badge back over to Gibbs

"His photo is correct?" the girl asks

"Yep. It's not fake", the boy replies

Gibbs was very surprised. How could two young children tell if an ID was fake?

"Where did you learn all this?" Gibbs asks again

"From our Daddy", the dark haired boy says pointing at himself, the girl and the boy with light brown hair

"Is your Dad a marine?" Gibbs asks

Both boys and girl shake their heads.

"What are your names?" Gibbs asks

Both boys and the girl bit their lips. They knew not to give their names to strangers. But this man had the name of the Agent their Daddy worked with. And the photo on the ID and his face matched the picture Daddy showed them.

"Daddy says never give your names to strangers or people you haven't been introduced too even if you know their name", the dark haired boy says

"Or heard their voice", the girl says looking clear through him like he wasn't their

"Or seen their pictures", the dark haired boys says

"Because they can always be a fake and be bad guys", the other boy whisperers

"Your Dad is a smart man. But I need your names. We are the good guys", Gibbs says

"Even good guys can hurt you", the light brown haired boy says quietly

"Does your Daddy hurt you?" Gibbs asks quietly

"Never. He would never raise a hand to us. He would rather kill himself. That's what he told us", the dark haired boy says

"He never gives us spankings", the girl says

"Only time outs. 1 minute per age in the corner", the dark haired boy says

"How do you know all this?" Gibbs asks

"That's what Daddy says it to all my brothers and sisters. People can hurt you whether it is with words, physical violence or with guns", the dark brown haired boy says rubbing his brothers back

"Is your Dad a cop?" Gibbs asks gently

"Used to be a Detective but he gave that up just before we were born", the dark haired boy replies

"What does he do?" Gibbs asks trying to get them to talk

"He is a Federal Agent", the dark hair boy reveals

"What type of Federal Agent?" Gibbs asks

"Can't say. It wouldn't be safe for him. That's what he tells us. We only to tell it to people we know and talk about it with people we know", the dark haired boy says

"Did he teach you first aid?" Gibbs asks

"Yes. Daddy said it was always important to learn at a young age. Because of our family", the dark haired boy says

"He found a small and weak pulse. I checked too", the girl says

"Where did your father learn first aid?" Gibbs asks

"When he went to Military School", the dark haired boy says

"You saved the woman's life. Are you her children?" Gibbs asks

Three of them shake their heads.

"We are on a sleepover. We do it many times", the dark haired boy says

"We like coming over", the girl says

"He is our best friend", the dark haired boy says

"I am", brown hair and blue eyes

"What's your name?" Gibbs asks

"Bart", Bart says

"Can you convince your friends to tell me their names?" Gibbs asks

Bart looks at his three friends he knew their Daddy and what he taught them.

"I am only giving you our first names. Because giving last names leave to trouble Daddy said", the dark haired boy says giving up

"I can live with that", Gibbs says

"I am Jamie and this is my brother Logan and sister Nephthys", Jamie says

"Did you see what happened here Jamie?" Gibbs asks gently

"No we didn't hear a thing. That means they had to be careful and knew we were in the house", Jamie says

"And they had to be extra quiet because otherwise I would have heard them. But I do wear ear plugs", Nephthys says

"Why's that?" Gibbs asks

"I am blind. I get all the help I could imagine from my big family", Nephthys replies

Gibbs was impressed. He would have o make sure Nephthys didn't let go of his hand when they walk out to the cars. He didn't want her to get lost.

"Boss the front door looks like it has been picked open", McGee says

"Jamie, Logan, Nephthys, Bart this is Agent McGee and Officer David", Gibbs says introducing them

"Hi", Jamie says

"Hi", Nephthys says

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva notice Logan's hand squeeze Jamie's. Logan looked really nervous and frightened.

"Why are you nervous Logan?" McGee asks

"Stupid question McGee", Gibbs growls head slapping him

"Sorry Boss", McGee says

"I want Daddy", Logan whisperers

"Can I take him home please Agent Gibbs?" Jamie asks politely

"You're witnesses", Gibbs says

"Daddy can bring us to you. Logan really needs Daddy", Jamie says

"Where is your home?" Gibbs asks

"Across the street. You might what to talk to Daddy he has outside camera's. He says you can never be too careful or safe. Our house is even alarmed and we have three dogs", Jamie informs them

"We will take you to your father", Gibbs says

"Can I go with them? Their father will take me to the hospital for my mummy", Bart asks

"Ok. McGee, David lets go", Gibbs says taking Nephthys hand ad letting the three boys lead them out

Jamie and Logan run ahead to a big house across the street with 4 cars around it. One was somewhat familiar. The USA flag flying out front. There was a ramp leading up to the door.

Jamie pulled on the door and it opened.

"I will find Daddy. He is probably in the basement. That's why he hasn't heard the noise. Bart stay with Logan and Nephthys", Jamie says running inside calling for his Dad

"What happened to you? Why have you got blood on you? What happened?" a familiar panicked voice says

"Logan needs you Daddy. NCIS is here. Bart's Mum was attacked. I dialled 911 like you taught me and Neph checked for a pulse as well as I did", they hear Jamie say

"Where are they?" the familiar voice says

"At the front door. I didn't want to leave them there. But I had to find you", Jamie says

"Ok son let's see Gibbs", the familiar noise says

Gibbs wondered how Jamie's Dad knew him. So were McGee and Ziva.

The person who comes to the door was not who they were expecting. Logan runs into his open arms.

"Daddy", Logan says

Tony picks him up and puts him on his hip.

"Are you alright?" Tony asks not addressing his team mates yet all he could think about were his two sons and daughter who had found the way to his leg and hugged it

"There was so much blood Daddy", Logan says burying his face in Tony's shoulder

"Dad I only gave them our first name not our last like you taught me", Jamie says

"You did well son. Bart are you alright?" Tony asks coming closer

"Mummy's badly hurt", Bart says tears in his eyes

"I will call and get an update in a minute. Let's get the blood off the four of you. George! Riley! Justin! Opal!" Tony calls turning his head to up the stairs

Four teens in their late teens come down. They looked startled at the sight of their brothers, sister and friend.

"What do you need Dad?" one asks

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva look shocked again at the use of the word Dad.

"Can you wash these four? Keep their bloody clothes as evidence in bags", Tony orders

"Right Dad", the teens say taking the three boys and girl upstairs

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks

"Hey Boss. This is a lovely way for you to find out my little secret isn't it?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Two chapters in 4 hours. Please review and tell me what you think and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Hey Boss. This is a lovely way for you to find out my little secret isn't it?" Tony says with his usual humour just a bit more serious hint in it.

This was not his lucky day. Now he had the team to deal with.

"When do you live at Quantico?" McGee asks

"The question is that child. I mean boys and that girl yours?" Gibbs asks glaring at him

"Yes they ARE mine. And to answer your question McGee I have lived at Quantico for 5 years", Tony answers honesty

He knew Gibbs wanted more. But more he wasn't going to get. Yet any way.

"I want answers DiNozzo. NOW!" Gibbs barks

"Not here. I will meet you at NCIS in 90 minutes with the three boys and Nephthys", Tony says

Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't like that. But he had to put the kids first. He always put the kids first.

"You come back with us", Gibbs orders

"No", Tony says firmly not backing down

"You only have three small boys and one girl to take with you. How hard can that be? How hard can three little boys and one little girl be if you let the mother do it all?" Ziva asks

Tony felt pissed how dare she question his parenting skills. He was a father to a big family and did it all alone as his wife was at war.

"I have a lot more then that _Officer _David. I have a whole other life you all don't know about. I WILL be at NCIS in 90 minutes and that is final", Tony snaps angrily barely keeping his voice down so the other kids won't come running.

"Alright but you better be there", Gibbs says giving in before Tony snaps further

"I will", Tony says showing them out before shutting the door

Tony turns around and grabs the phone and dials Bethesda.

"I am looking on information of a patient who was bought in within the last hour", Tony says calming down

"Who would that be sir?" the lady asks

"Marie Reese. I have her son here. I live across the road from her. Her son his really worried about her", Tony explains

"She is in surgery. She is in critical condition", the lady says

"Thank you", Tony says hanging up

"Uncle Tony what's wrong?" Samantha asks

"Mrs Reese has been hurt. Your cousins were there when it happened", Tony explains gently

"Will she be alright?" Samantha asks

"We don't know yet", Tony says

Bart comes down the stairs with Logan and Jamie.

"How's my Mummy?" Bart asks

"She is in bad condition. You need to be a brave boy can you do that?" Tony asks getting down to his level

Bart nods.

"Don't worry I will protect you. I will look after you. Lets get our coats and we will leave as soon as I have done some jobs", Tony says

Tony finishes what he had been doing then gathers the family in the living room.

"Who wants to come with me to NCIS with Nephthys, Logan, Jamie and Bart?" Tony says and signs

'Can I come Daddy?' Carlotta signs

'Sure', Tony signs

"We will look after everyone else", Justin says

"Thanks Justin. You all behave. We have to leave now", Tony says helping Carlotta and Nephthys with a coat

"See you Daddy", Daniyah says

"If any of you need me ring me", Tony says picking up Logan and taking Carlotta's and Nephthys's hands

"We will", Riley promises

Tony leads Nepthys, Jamie, Bart, and Carlotta out to the van. Be puts Logan, Nephthys and Jamie in their car seats. Then goes into the garage to get Bart a car seat. Tony puts him in then opens the third lot of doors and Carlotta hops in and buckles up. Tony shuts the door and goes to the front seat to drive.

"Everyone buckled up?" Tony asks looking in his rear view mirror

They all nod and Tony takes off on the 40 minute drive to NCIS…

* * *

"Boss why did you give in?" McGee asks as they leave

"Because I did. Let's get all the evidence back", Gibbs orders

They begin the 34 minute drive back to base. When they got there McGee went straight to Abby.

"ABBY!" McGee calls over the music

"Yeh Tim?" Abby asks turning down the music

"Did you know Tony was a father?" McGee asks

"Tony's not a father", Abby says confused

"He is we met his three kids at a crime scene today. A lady was badly assaulted. The two kids lead us across the street to they said was their fathers. Tony appeared and one ran to him yelling 'Daddy'", McGee explains

"This is so cool. Do I get to meet them?" Abby says bouncing up and down

"They are supposed to be in the bullpen in an hour", McGee informs her

"I will be there. I wonder who their mother is", Abby says

"Tony didn't mention her so I don't know", McGee says

"He will probably bring her. He has a lot of explaining to do as to why he didn't tell us", Abby says looking annoyed

"Be at the Bullpen in half an hour and you will see them", McGee says leaving Abby and going back up to the bullpen

* * *

"Duck", Gibbs calls

"Oh Jethro what can I do for you?" Ducky asks

"DiNozzo has been keeping secrets", Gibbs says

"Ah. What secrets have Anthony hidden from us?" Ducky asks

"He has three children. They called him 'Daddy'. And he claimed to be their father. Why wouldn't he tell us Duck?" Gibbs asks pacing

"I don't know Jethro. But hopefully we will find out", Ducky replies, "When is he set to be here?"

"In 40 minutes. You and Palmer can come up to the bullpen now if you want", Gibbs says

"There are no bodies down here so we will", Ducky says following Gibbs to the bullpen with Palmer

Abby was up ten minutes later.

"Why didn't he tell us Gibbs?" Abby asks upset

"You all have been too blind to see", a voice says behind them

They look around and Director Jenny Shepherd was there.

"You knew?" Gibbs says angrily

"Of course I knew", Jenny replies

"What do you mean we have been too blind to see?" Abby asks

"Haven't you noticed that some things upset him? Or your words hurt him? Especially you two Agent McGee, Officer David. You always say he is not cut out to be a father. Not responsible enough or mature enough", Jenny says

"How do you know that?" Ziva asks

"I have ears everywhere and Tony talks to me all the time for support. Because he finds none, I do mean none from his team", Jenny says

"I give him support if I knew", Abby says

"Then why did you have pictures of Gibbs on all your computer screens and made him Gibbs trainee. Rather than let him be his own person. He handles challenges every single day and fear every single day. But you all have been too blind to see it. You all love Gibbs more then you love Tony", Jenny replies hitting them with the hard truth

"I didn't mean to upset him", Abby cries

"Tell him that", Jenny replies

"Why didn't he tell me?" Gibbs asks, "I am his boss"

"Because you are a bastard to him at times. Did you even thank him and tell him he did a good job while you 'retired'? Did you thank him when he pulled you and Maddie from the mucky river? Did you even ask how he was?" Jenny says glaring at Gibbs

"I thought he knew I was proud of him. I didn't need to know how he was", Gibbs replies

"Tony spent 7 days in Hospital after that _dip _in the river saving you. He was on a ventilator for 2 days. His lungs where really bad", Jenny reveals

Everyone pales hearing this. They didn't know Tony had been that sick.

"He risked his own life for you and Maddie because he knew it was what your daughter would want. You didn't care enough for him to check on him", Jenny says

Gibbs realised he had failed his agent. No wonder Tony didn't trust him. He wouldn't trust him either. He felt like head slapping himself. Tony had a whole other life outside the office and he didn't know. He felt bad for not supporting his Agent, his friend.

"We have made a mess haven't we?" Ducky says sadly

"Yes. You all need to fix it. Give him a reason to trust you. Solve this assault", Jenny replies

"We will", Gibbs vows

Jenny's mobile rings and she answers it and a minute later puts it down.

"Tony's here", Jenny says

Soon the elevator opened to reveal Tony with a boy on his hip and holding two little girls hand. Two boys they recognise as Bart and Jamie. They also recognised the one on his hip it was Logan. One of the walking girls with her hand in Tony's was Nephthys the other girl was holding her hand.

"They are so cute", Abby says looking at them

"Auntie Jenny!" Jamie says rushing to her and hugging her hips

"Hello Jamie how are you today?" Jenny asks

"Good. Are NCIS going to catch the person her assaulted Bart's mother?" Jamie asks

"We will find the person", Gibbs says strongly

"I told them off for you", Jenny says to Tony

"You didn't have too", Tony says putting Logan on the edge of his desk

"Yes I did. They needed to finally see what they were doing to you", Jenny replies

"I am so sorry Tony", Abby cries flinging her arms around him

Tony hugs her, "It is ok Abs. I forgive you"

"Anthony my boy I am sorry too. I should have been more supporting and checking your health after that swim in the river", Ducky apologies

"It's ok Ducky. It is over now. Let's leave it be", Tony says

"Who are the kids Tony?" Abby asks letting him go

"Everyone these are Carlotta who is 9, Nephthys who is 5, Jamie who is 5 and Logan who is also 5. And Bart is 5 and a friend of my sons", Tony says introducing them

"The others decided to stay home?" Jenny asks smiling

"Yes. All but Carlotta. She wanted to be close to me", Tony replies

"Hello Carlotta", Abby says

Carlotta looks at Tony.

"She is deaf. You have to sign to her", Tony explains, 'These are Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, David and Jimmy'

Carlotta nodded and signed something.

"She said it is a pleasure to meet you", Tony translates

Gibbs and Abby bend down to Carlotta's level.

'I am Gibbs', Gibbs signs

'I am Abby', Abby signs

Carlotta's eyes widen at their use of sign language.

'I am Carlotta. How do you know sign?' Carlotta signs

'My parents were deaf', Abby signs

'I used it in the marines', Gibbs signs

'You're really pretty Carlotta', Abby signs

'Thank you', Carlotta signs blushing

"When did you learn sign DiNozzo?" Ziva asks

"When she was born. She has been deaf all her life", Tony says

Looks like they hadn't learnt their lesson. Tony thought.

"We need to talk with Bart, Nephthys, Logan and Jamie", Gibbs says

"As long as I am with them", Tony replies

"Of course", Gibbs says

Tony was surprised by how Gibbs was acting now

'Carlotta you go up with Auntie Jenny to her office', Tony signs to his daughter

Who nods and takes Jenny's hand and they both leave. Tony pulls Logan into his lap and takes a seat. Waiting for the questions to start…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
